


Monster Hunter Transform

by kywampa



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Friends, Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Monsters, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Transformation, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kywampa/pseuds/kywampa
Summary: On his way home after a long journey, an accomplished monster rider is beset by a storm that forces him to take shelter. While hiding from the storm, a mysterious wyverian appears and gives him a concoction that will change everything.





	Monster Hunter Transform

Dull thuds echo through the verdant curves of Pondry Hills as the aptonoth herd wander to their next grazing spot. The immense grey beasts lumber with their heads low, their weak sense of smell only picking up the thicket of herbs over the next ridge. When they finally detect the faint odor of the predators, it is too late. A fireball erupts into the side of one of the beasts, and it roars in pain before toppling over, dying. Almost simultaneously, a slender blue wyvern leaps into the fray, landing on the back of a venerable aptonoth and sinking its teeth and claws into its back. Another fireball explodes, missing the herd by inches as a great red wyvern, a rathalos, descends from the sky and slices open an aptonoth with its venomous claws. In this chaos, a human figure leaps off the back of the rathalos and tumbles to his feet. He draws a blade almost as large as he is and whistles. The blue wyvern, a velocidrome, bites down on the aptonoth it is on top of and the old creature sinks to the ground. The velocidrome rushes towards the human, who in the moments between the whistle and the wyvern’s arrival swung his blade and downed a fleeing aptonoth. As he recovered from the swing, the man turned and jumped onto the velocidrome’s back. They charge forward and tackle an aptonoth to the ground, and the man sinks his sword into its guts. With just one aptonoth left alive, the rathalos dives into the fray again and roars, stunning the aptonoth in the cacophony. The rathalos swoops in front of the aptonoth and looks it in the face with its one good eye then spits a final fireball that roasts the beast alive. It lets out a pitiful moan and collapses.

  
The man dismounts the velocidrome and surveys the carnage. “Good job Ratha! Good job Velos!” He pets Velos then approaches the first aptonoth corpse. He pulls out a knife and begins carving.

  
The packs on Velos and Ratha rapidly fill as the man carves the useful meat, scales, and bone from the corpses. When he finishes carving the last aptonoth, the man wipes his blood-stained gloves on the grass then stands up.

  
Reed the monster rider is tall and tan, with ruffled dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. His face is young though it bears a few scars from battle. He’s dressed in the traditional armor of a monster rider, with a blue fur tunic, a knitted cap, and gloves and boots made of thick monster leather. Around his wrist is the intricately-decorated kinship stone that allows him to bond with his monsters and direct them in combat. The kinship stone is glowing from the strong bond between him and his two monsters.  
Reed approaches Ratha and pets his face fondly. The wyvern coos and leans forward, allowing Reed to climb atop his back. He shouts “hyup!” and Ratha begins to walk towards Hakum Village, their hometown.

  
It’s been 10 years since Reed began his adventures as a monster rider. He’s been all across the world, from the great city of Gildegaran to the hot springs of Yukomo Village, from the volcanic mines of Harth to the snow-covered mountains of Pokke Village, from harbors of Moga Village to the New World settlement of Astera. He’s seen every corner of this world and fought and raised most of the monsters that live there. Yet he’s back at his home town of Hakum Village, in what was only meant to be a short visit. Instead, he got roped into carrying out all sorts of tasks for the village by the elder, including this outing where he was tasked with securing enough meat for a feast. It’s been over a month since Reed arrived, and though he’s pining to leave and travel again, he can’t help but feel like it might be time to settle down. The bond with his monsters is strong and incredibly important to him, but Reed desires a bond with a fellow human. He hasn’t had a strong bond with anyone other than his monsters since he left his childhood friends to see the world.

  
He certainly isn’t short on options. In Hakum Village alone there are two people that fancy him, and he fancies back. The renowned monster rider, Helah, flirts with Reed every chance she gets, while the hunter that moved here from Gildegaran, Vic, is aggressively flirtatious in private but only steals furtive glances at Reed when he is in public. Reed found himself fantasizing about each of them on numerous occasions, but had never taken it further than flirting back with either of them. He thinks now that he should change that. His dick swells at the thought, and he uncomfortably squirms as his dick bulges and pokes the back of the oblivious Ratha.

  
As he adjusts himself to find a more comfortable position, the first drop of rain fell on his head. A torrent arrives within seconds, and Reed yells and points at a covered patch of forest. Ratha turns and runs into the trees with Velos following closely behind them. When they are safely underneath the trees, Reed slides off Ratha’s back and hides under his wing to stay dry. The wind roars and the trees shake, but Ratha does not even blink. Ratha leans into a tree and lays down, leaving one wing up so Reed can rest under it. Velos plays in a puddle, unfazed by the little rain that passes through the canopy.

  
Reed realizes that the rain will not let up soon, so he gets comfortable under Ratha’s wing. His erection has not subsided, so he unzips his pants and starts to masturbate.  
“Thinking of someone special?”

  
Reed jolts at the voice and quickly pulls his pants over his exposed dick. A small figure shrouded in shadow sits on a boulder a dozen feet away, watching Reed.

  
Reed was thinking of someone, Helah on this occasion. “I was. Do you always watch people when they jerk off?”

  
The figure chuckles. Lightning flashes, briefly illuminating the figure. As Reed expected, the figure is a Wyverian, a short wrinkly man with long ears and ornate clothing.  
“Not always.” He chuckles again and uncrosses his arms. “I know the secret to earning the heart of anyone that you desire.”

  
Reed raised an eyebrow, glancing at the man’s wrinkled face. “Really? It can’t be your good looks.”

  
“Oh ho ho, no, I need not looks, young one.” He reaches behind him and retrieves a flask that contains a bubbling blue concoction. It resembles the antidotes and nutrients Reed knows how to make.

  
“Some sort of concoction? A love potion?” Reed scoffs. He would never resort to something like that to earn someone’s affection.

  
“Of sorts, yes. But it will only bring their feelings towards you to the surface and amplify them, so it does not work on a complete stranger. But if you give this to a friend, then your bond will become greater than that between you and your monsters.” He holds out a vial. Reed hesitantly takes it. “All you must do is add a bit of a monster, any monster, to the concoction and give it to the person you desire.”

  
Reed looks at the sacks Ratha carries and the pieces of aptonoth inside.

  
“There are some side-effects, but I doubt either of you will care. It’s better that you discover them yourself.” The Wyverian grins then looks into the sky. “Ah, Amatsu is passing.” At that the rain stops as suddenly as it started. Reed turns to quickly look where the Wyverian is looking and sees the tail of what can only be an Elder Dragon slip behind the furthest hill in sight.

  
“What are these side-effects?” Reed asks as he turns back around, only to find himself alone in the forest clearing. “Damn old man,” he mutters as he stands up and wipes some mud off of his pants, then hesitates and puts the vial in his pocket. “Ratha, let’s go!”

It turns out aptonoth meat is delicious when roasted with gargwa eggs. The entire village enjoyed a feast thanks to Reed’s efforts, and festivities were held well into the night. Reed busied himself during this time by talking to the dozens of villagers that insisted on thanking him with long-winded speeches. It was exhausting, but a good distraction. When the last person shook his hand, Reed began to make his way to his house.

  
“Have you been avoiding me?”

  
Reed turns around and spots Helah leaning against a fence. She’s wearing casual clothing instead of her usual rider gear, with a light, loose shirt and a cute dress that some would say is too short. Reed recognizes rathian scales in its pattern.

  
“I haven’t been avoiding anyone. You look good.” Reed smiles and steps towards Helah.

  
“Avoiding me or not, you should’ve said hi at least. And thanks.” Helah grins and stands up straight.

  
“Well, hi. Have you seen Vic? I haven’t seen him all day, and he usually never misses a feast.” Reed knows bringing up Vic will get a response out of Helah.

  
Helah frowns dramatically. “That hothead’s out hunting, he couldn’t make it back in time for the feast. Why do you care anyways?”

  
“I don’t know. I thought it would be fun to catch up, maybe use him for a booty call.” It’s Reed’s turn to grin.

  
Helah laughs so hard she snorts. “Look, I know he has the hots for you, but there’s no way he’d be up for a booty call. I’m pretty sure if you even said the words ‘booty call’ around him he’d go white.”

  
“That’s true. Well, if Vic’s not around, then I guess I should just go to sleep.” Reed begins to pivot towards his house, but slow enough for Helah to catch him.

  
Helah grabs Reed by his arm. “Listen, asshole! You know I have the hots for you, and I KNOW that you have some serious lust for me too. Why don’t we make a night of it instead of you teasing me all the damn time?”

  
“You know it’s usually you teasing me, right?” Reed pulls Helah’s hand off his arm and holds it in front of him.

  
“And you never get the damn message! I put myself out there and you never as much as ask to fuck!” Helah stares Reed square in the eyes. Reed in turn pulls her closer, matching her stare.

  
“I’m getting it loud and clear now.” With one hand he holds her hand and with the other he reaches for her face. She leans into his hand, and he touches her cheek. “You’re right, let’s make a night of it! Since we’re here already we can stay at my place.” Reed takes a step towards his house without breaking eye contact with Helah. She smiles genuinely and follows him inside.

  
Reed lets go of Helah’s hand and walks to his storage chest. “Give me one minute.” He takes off his armor and sets it inside then stows all of his hunting gear. He remembers the vial the old man gave him and sets it on top of the chest when he’s done. With his armor off he only has on a loose shirt and shorts.

  
He turns back to Helah to see her staring at him lustfully. She closes the distance and pushes him backwards onto his bed. He’s surprised but excited. Helah jumps onto his lap and her crotch grinds against his erect cock with only two small pieces of fabric between them. She pushes him onto his back and then leans in for a kiss, letting her breasts rub against his chest as her lips meet his. He presses his lips into hers and their tongues intertwine as they kiss, dirty and passionate. He gently holds her face with one hand and grabs at a breast with the other. She leans away, still seated on his crotch, and pulls off her shirt in one swift motion. Reed stares at her small, perky breasts for a moment before she leans back in and kisses him again. He grabs her now naked breasts and squeezes gently. She gasps quietly and adjusts her seating, rubbing her clothed pussy against his cock. She grinds against him, twisting her hips sensually. The tip of Reed’s cock peeks out from the top of his shorts, and Helah licks her lips. She takes his cock in her hands and fully extricates it from his shorts, then strokes it gently. A bead of precum dribbles onto her hands. She continues stroking him, lubricating his cock with his precum, which continues to leak from his cock.

  
When Reed’s cock is soaked in his own fluids, Helah stands up and grabs the sides of Reed’s shorts. She pulls them down and Reed lifts his feet so she can take them off completely. She throws them to the side, and then does the same with her shorts. Her pussy is visibly wet, and she has a small patch of hair over it. The rest of her crotch is neatly trimmed. She climbs onto Reed’s lap and spreads her pussy before sliding onto Reed’s cock. He penetrates her wet pussy easily, and Reed sighs in pleasure. Her insides wrap tightly around his cock, sliding smoothly from the natural lubrication. “Fuck!” they say in unison, then Helah grabs Reed’s shoulders and begins bouncing up and down on Reed’s cock. Reed leans in and kisses Helah, their lips overlapping then sliding apart as Helah moans and wraps her arms around Reed’s neck and stops bouncing. Her legs quiver for a second before she gets them under control and she looks Reed in the eye. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” and before Reed can answer, she kisses him again, and they fall backwards onto the bed.

  
When they’ve thoroughly explored each others’ mouths with their tongues, Helah pushes herself off Reed. “Fuck, do you have any dash juice?” She stands up and Reed lovingly stares at her ass as she looks around. She turns to him. “Dash juice?”

  
“Oh, right!” Reed sits up and points to his storage chest. “I think I have some in there, knock yourself out.” Helah walks over to it.

  
“What’s this?” Helah’s holding the vial of the mysterious concoction the wyverian gave Reed. She shakes it slightly and bubbles swirl inside it.

  
“Some wyverian gave it to me on my last hunt. He said it would make whoever drinks it fall madly in love with me or something like that. It’s probably just an antidote or something.”

  
A wicked grin inches its way across Helah’s face. She uncorks the bottle and raises it to her lips. “Do I dare?” She lifts an eyebrow.

  
“He said it only works if I mix it with monster parts.” Reed does his best to maintain a poker face.

  
“Monster parts? That’s about as vague as you can get. Do you have any monster parts lying around?” Helah opens the storage chest and roots around inside.

  
“What about the aptonoth hides I brought back? Cut off a tiny bit of that and mix it in.” Reed doesn’t want to waste any valuable materials when this will most likely do nothing.

  
Helah sighs. “Aptonoth are boring, but I guess it’ll work.” She grabs a knife and slices a tiny sliver off an aptonoth hide and then drops it into the uncorked bottle. It fizzles briefly but nothing about the concoction changes after that. She lifts the bottle in the air. “I already l- like you, so what can this do, really?” She downs the bottle before Reed can say anything then walks quickly to the bed.

  
“Do you feel anything?” Reed asks with a grin.

  
Helah swoons dramatically and leans down and kisses Reed. “I’m so madly in love with you,” she teases between kisses then climbs back on top of Reed. Reed’s cock slides inside her and she begins to ride him.

  
Reed reaches up and grabs Helah’s tits, and feels their warmth in his hands. He takes one last look at Helah then closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the sensation. He feels like his cock is melting as Helah’s pussy moves up and down over him. He feels Helah’s breasts bouncing in his hands, her hard nipples rubbing between his fingers. Helah’s breathing quickens, and she rides him faster, heavier. “Fuck!” The sensation is incredible, and Helah breathes heavier. “I’m gonna cum!” Reed moans, and Helah just picks up speed. The force of her body against his increases, and Reed feels his cock about to explode despite some discomfort. The scales of Helah’s breasts rub against his fingers and a very close aptonoth lets out a cry.

  
Scales?

  
Reed’s eyes bolt open and he sees the grey scales of an aptonoth between his fingers. Instead of Helah, his cock is sliding in and out of the pussy of this great beast, and it moans in pleasure as he thrusts again. Despite the shock, the sensation of his cock sliding into its pussy is enough to push Reed over the edge and he cums inside the beast. The aptonoth moans and collapses on top of Reed, nearly crushing him.

  
“Helah?” He tries to push the aptonoth off and look around. Nothing makes sense. Then, the aptonoth looks at him, then sees its saurian legs and roars in panic. It jumps backwards, nearly crushing Reed again, flailing wildly.

  
“Helah?” Reed yells and looks around for her, still reeling from what just happened. “Helah?” The aptonoth turns and looks at him, and takes a step forward, as if answering to that name.

  
“Helah?” Reed asks quizzically. The aptonoth nods.

  
“Fuck.”


End file.
